Author Seeking Muse
by Bunnybee
Summary: Hermione's in the Library, writing. Someone watches, and decides to interfere. Funny, slightly smutty WIP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

***

'The sun was shining and the birds were singing, and' _oh drat no, it's too bloody airy fairy… Hmmm… '_On a bright summer's day'…_err no._ 'On a dark, cold night in December…' _hmmm, possibly, but not quite. _Oh for fuck's sake, I just want to get to the sex, but _no_ you have to have a _plot_, even for _porn_. Even for porn for sixteen year old horny, pathetic, frustrated beyond belief witches. The girls read 'The Professor' and almost tore me apart trying to copy it again and again. Only now McGonagall's _confiscated_ them and the girls are in uprising and the boys don't know what they've done wrong to deserve all the malevolent glares and _oh for the love of Merlin and his huge hairy balls, I just want to write some porn!_

Hermione was pissed off. Thankfully she was in the Library all pissed off because if Harry or Ron had been anywhere nearby they would have simultaneously had their balls hexed off and been pushed against a wall and snogged thoroughly. Though, in actual fact the idea of snogging either boy was enough to make Hermione lose any pent up desire she had at all.

There was no inspiration to be had in the hallowed Halls of Hogwarts. It was empty of men, of valour, of heroes (other than Harry, who was a tiny bit taller than Hermione, just as skinny and still had uncontrollable hair and emotions), and generally of anything that would make a girl of any age quiver at the knees or part them hurriedly. So many scenarios ran thorough her head each one more unlikely than the next - a covert scene where a girl enters the boy's dorms, a quick one or a long, slow, languid one in the prefects bathrooms, the Room of Requirement, a quiet corridor, the Dungeons, the Lake, Hagrid's currently deserted cottage, the Forbidden Forest, the Greenhouses, the Quidditch Pitch, the changing rooms, the Hog's Head or the Three Broomsticks, any of the classrooms, the Library, the Restricted Section…. _Hey now, that is an idea… _whoever goes into the Restricted Section is either a Prefect, a Professor, has permission or is sneaking in… a student in need of something extra that the Library doesn't provide and someone in authority…

So, in the dark corridors between the Great Hall and her House dorms, Felicity passed the Library only to see a light still on and flickering in the Restricted Section. Tapping her Head Girl badge to fortify her nerves, she opened the doors and quietly stepped in. Immediately the moans of a woman could be heard, _Silencing Charm_, Felice thought, wondering who had decided that this musty part of the Library was the perfect place to have a rendezvous. Crossing the barrier to the section, a dark figure was visible at the back wall, and the sound of a woman being pleasured echoed in the quiet hall. Though she had come across students rutting against each other plenty of times in deserted corners of the castle, the pile of clothing by the door indicated that a serious session was in place - one that had not been made in a hurry but planned out. She tried to blank out the sparks of desire that the noises brought, but she squeezed her thighs unsurprised to find herself soaking wet, and she knew her nipples were rock hard and pressing against the lace of her bra, easily visible. She licked her lips, brushed a hand against her badge, and her breasts, and cleared her throat loudly.

The couple stopped moving, and their frantic whispers echoed around her.

'Could you please clothe yourselves and leave, I am Head Girl, and currently on patrol, could you please leave and go to your dorms. That will be thirty points taken from your houses each, I will leave you to get dressed.'

She stood standing at the doorway to the Library for five minutes and then the not fully clothed girl ran passed her, hiding her face in obvious embarrassment. Felicity didn't worry about not knowing who the student was, Hogwarts was sentient enough to remove points without needing to know more. Another five minutes passed and there was still no sign of the man. Striding to the section again, she called out, 'Could you _please_ leave the Library, you know that it's out of bounds at this time of night!'

Suddenly a dark shadow came up in front of her and as she craned her neck to see who had come so close, she realised that it was a Professor… her Head of House actually, who was currently nearly pressed up against her, looking down his nose at her, _who had just been having sex with a student!_ Her eyes widened and she took a step back in fear, stammering apologies. 'I'm so sorry sir, I was just, I mean that I didn't mean to disturb you obviously, erm the points don't apply to you… I'm sorry… I'll just leave now…' Felicity was at the door before she felt torn between running away and beginning reading the riot act to her professor who obviously should know better!

Hermione put her quill down and stretched. As much as she wanted to get to the part where the Professor pushed Felicity over a desk and fucked her hard, and then the part where the Head Boy or female Prefect got involved, or even the part of the night after, where she was serving detention… Hermione wriggled in her seat, acknowledging the fact that she was desperately horny, really needed the loo, and was totally and utterly soaked. Closing her eyes for a moment, she parted her legs under the desk and rocked her hips against the hard wood of the chair. She tried to hold in her moan, and her panting, but she was slowly becoming delirious with need.

As a shadow passed over her shoulder she became aware of a figure standing behind her, watching her every move. With a squeak she sat up straight, trying her hide her writing, her scribbles and notes. It was no use; long fingers neatly picked up the longest piece of parchment, and held it out of her reach. Hermione's face bloomed with a blush to rival any Weasley and her heart pounding fast she turned around in her seat to confirm who her newest critic was.

Her heart plummeted as the dark hair and large nose of Snape were revealed - obviously he had been watching her for some time, probably trying to determine why she was indoors on such a glorious day - but the idea of writing porn in the sunshine, surrounded by excited first years was anathema and she shuddered at the thought of being caught by a curious child.

Trying quickly to think back as to how bad the page was she realised that the ramblings of her horny self were at the top, as well as the fact that she had written the story that was number one on the banned literature list this year. Shit.

'Such language from the paragon of virtue Miss Granger, who would have ever imagined that the Know It All would have words like 'huge hairy balls', and '_fuck'_ as part of her day to day vocabulary. It does surprise me to find you here without one of your less than worthy partners in crime, especially considering the content of this material; I'm sure that they could curb your frustration…' He leaned over her shoulder, whispering into her ear.

'Or maybe you have realised that the mere fumbling of a boy is not enough to sate a woman who needs release'. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to remember to breathe. His voice rumbled through her, sending shivers through her spine, and she tried to not look up at him with eyes clouded in lust. She could easily have named her 'professor' in the story as Snape, with his dark domineering ways, his subtle deep voice and long slender talented fingers… Squeezing her thighs tight, to control the ooze she felt certain was leaving a damp patch on her chair, Hermione twisted in her seat to face him.

'Professor I assure you that my vocabulary extends further than just balls and _fuck_. Even beyond seduction and enticement, or _bewitching the mind and ensnaring the senses…_ Fucking is such a simple, crude term after all, why not use screwing, or shagging, perhaps _fornication_, hmmm? After all sex is intercourse, but that could include _fellatio, cunnilingus_, and so many other _pleasurable pastimes_. I've yet to _deflower_ one of my characters, but _I can't wait…'_

Hermione had stood up whilst talking to the Professor, collected all her bits and pieces and plucked the parchment from his fingers while slowly driving the man insane with her talk. If she chose to look carefully she could see the arousal in his eyes, and tenting his robes, and she purred with the pleasure of driving this man wild. However as she turned to escape his clutches, his hands grabbed her shoulders, twisted her around and pushed her back against the chair she had been on all afternoon. He was pressing his length against her and she felt his arousal hard against her stomach, and she nearly passed out from the waves of desire coursing through her. She was panting, and so was he, and they were both fully clothed. _Just imagine being naked with him against me, Merlin's balls be damned, I think I just found my inspiration!_

Wishing that she could stroke his cock till he was putty in her hands, she pushed against him and ran out of the Library, with Miss Pince scolding her for being noisy in her exit. Storming over to where the girl had been sitting, Pince found Snape looking flushed and shocked - and deciding to prod him further, later, she left him standing there holding onto the chair as if his life depended on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**As she ran down the corridors of Hogwarts scattering students in her wake, Hermione was single mindedly, rather dangerously, focused still on her crotch and the fire that the Professor had sparked inside her. The story was filling out, as she now had the perfect characteristics of her male protagonist, and the exact way that her lead female would find herself ensnared by him. Brushing past students ambling back in from the sunshine, Hermione ran up the stairs to her room, jumped onto her bed and waved her wand vaguely, closing the curtains.**

**Shucking herself out of her robes and restrictive outerwear, she lay on her cool sheets in her bra and panties, imagining strong hands rubbing her shoulders, drawing her bra off with a simple twist and yank, pushing her further down onto the bed only to pull her into his embrace as he followed her down onto the large soft bed. Lying on her front, Hermione pulled out the hard back book occupying the space beside her pillow, and using it to rest her parchment, nibbled on the end of her ballpoint, dozens of different scenarios rushing through her head.**

**Squeezing her thighs together to stave off the desire to use her wand right now, Hermione concentrated on her story. **

******

'**Detention, Miss Andover, for interrupting a Professor at his work, outside of office hours. For interrupting thoroughly important work, that required concentration and research, and a single minded focus towards a goal…' Her professor was agitated, that much was obvious, from his tense shoulders to his inane babbling, something that would never have occurred if she had not interrupted him mid flow so to speak. She looked up at him embarrassed, mutely accepting her punishment, when the flicker of his eyes to her chest made her look down, at his crotch. It was an almost carnal response to the situation, but she was still wet, and her nipples were still hard despite the fear that had been coursing through her minutes ago, and his tall hard frame was centimetres away from her. Felice stepped forward without thinking, a small hand reaching out to touch the expanse of black shirt in front of her, to feel the muscles that she had never dared to imagine before under her fingers. A soft stroke and he jerked back away from her, as if a jolt of electricity had gone through him.**

**He grabbed her hand and spoke softly, so that she had to look up at him to hear. 'Be careful what you wish for, little girl, you may get more than you bargained for.' He pushed himself against her and she fought herself to not rock up against him, as he walked out of the Restricted Section, calling behind him to say, 'Detention, tomorrow night, 8 o'clock. Don't forget!' **

**As if I will be able to think of anything else all day, Felice thought, grumbling. She was so sexually frustrated and the sexy Defence Master hadn't helped with his allusion to what may happen, and she was frustrated, because now that he was away from her, she could think. He was having sex with a student, and because she was doing her duty and interrupted, she was in trouble. She had half a mind to storm up to the Headmaster in the morning and dispute her punishment. But then as she walked her soaking panties reminded her that maybe her punishment would be to her liking. Just maybe…**

******

**Right, more plot. This is good, more tension, also good. No sex yet, not so good. Her avid readers, namely the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls, would be sending her glares throughout dinner if there wasn't a hint of actual sex on the horizon. It's not my fault that all these stories need development and plot, I could write a sex scene anytime, but one that makes sense, one that hits the reader in the right places, that takes time.**

**Fine.**

******

**The following evening after spending all day frowning, glaring or gazing speculatively off into space, Felicity Andover arrived for detention at her Head of House's office. Knocking on the door in her usual efficient, brisk manner, she entered the room and stood in front of her Professor, head held high, refusing to be cowed into submission, at least for now. **

**You will be scrubbing this room, from top to bottom, without magic. If you do not complete this task before midnight you will come back at the same time tomorrow to complete it, until it is to my satisfaction. Is this clear, Miss Andover? Do you need to continue impinging on my time by being slovenly? I do not understand how you, as Head Girl, have such disrespect for you professors, who have dedicated years to your improvement. Now, proceed!**

**Removing her robe, Felice decided that the small sized classroom, used by the Advanced Potions class only, should not require anymore than an evening's hard work, and if that satisfied her professor's need for retaliation over interrupting him, so be it. Climbing onto the desks to reach shelves, Felice dusted and cleaned, wiped and scrubbed until she herself felt filthy with grime in her hair and under her fingernails. Her white school shirt was grey and clinging to her back and chest, no longer tucked in, and she knew her hair was a mess. So focused was she on her task, and her aim to complete it as quickly as possible, that she gave a startled squeak when in turning around to hop from one desk to another, she encountered her professor, looking up at her from a stool. Hyperaware of the view he had, up her skirt, and of her lacy bra through her shirt, she crossed her arms in front of her chest and squeezed her thighs to hide a glimpse of her panties. Can I help you Professor? She stammered. I'm nearly done with the shelves, I just need to do the table tops and sweep the floor… He raised a sardonic eyebrow in a gesture of disbelief. She frowned in confusion. You do not believe for a minute that you will actually complete your task in one evening, do you, Miss Andover? Reaching forwards his hands wrapped around her calves, and he pulled her forward, and off the table. To stop herself toppling backwards, Felice grabbed his head, then shoulders to steady herself. Then she realized that his head was buried between her breasts, his hands were groping her arse under skirt, and he had sat her down on the edge of the table, standing between her parted legs. **

**His fingers quickly sought the edges of her panties, and yanked them down, off her legs and were thrown over her shoulder. While one hand traced her slit, wet and warm, the other hand removed her shirt and bra, and palming a heavy breast, flicked and rubbed and pulled at the nipple until she was moaning into his shoulder, her hands in his hair, her mind unable to process how quickly things were happening. In what felt like seconds, she was sitting on the edge of the desk in nothing but her skirt hunched up around her waist, with her head flung back, his mouth attached to her nipples, his fingers rubbing and stroking and plunging into her soaking wet heated centre, fucking her, with his other hand holding tight onto the back of her neck by her long hair. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and she moaned, arching her back, jerking her hips, begging him to go deeper, to push himself inside her, to make her come and moan and beg and scream. He bit her nipples, one after the other, which shocked her before making her even more wet, then pushed the edge of a fingernail across the swollen tip of her clit, whereby she cried out, nearly in tears from the pleasure/ pain. A few muttered words and his broad chest was to view, a smattering of dark hair, leading to a trail to the edge of his trousers. Fingers scrabbling, she tried to yank his trousers down without undoing buttons, but a few seconds later her hand came in contact with hot soft hard flesh that jumped in her hand. He growled in her ear, a pure guttural animalistic sound, pushed her onto her back, lifted her legs onto his shoulders, and aligning the head of his hot hard thick cock with her sodden hole, pushed himself deep inside her. How deep he went, going in a direction that felt parallel to her spine, pushing against her G spot and her cervix, hard, making her see stars. Pulling out nearly completely, he pushed himself inside her again, hard. He repeated this action, over and over, until Felice was crying under him, dying for a small variance in his tireless pace. He lifted her off the desk, so she was wrapped around him, and she felt how incredible it was to have friction against her clit as he pounded into her faster banging her back against the table, her big breasts bouncing in front of him, both nearly hypnotized by the rocking rhythm they had, and then he bent his head forward, licked the side of her neck where her pulse was beating in time to his hips, and bit down and sucked her neck, nearly hard enough to draw blood. **

**Felice's tight cunt spasmed as he sucked on her neck, she screamed as her orgasm ripped through her, her pussy clenching and unclenching, milking his huge cock, as he pounded into her one last time, arched his back and screamed into her neck as his hot cum filled her. They were shuddering, sweating and soaking, clinging to each other, gasping for breath, when the chime for midnight sang through the classroom. **

**So, tomorrow night your detention continues, I see. He whispered into her ear, his cock still buried deep inside her. Her only acknowledgement was to clench her pussy tight around his cock, once.**

*******


End file.
